


Time

by freyathedark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyathedark/pseuds/freyathedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Zack loved watching movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago on FF.net and am finally posting it here. I'd honestly forgotten I'd written it.

Angeal and Zack loved watching movies together.

All kinds of movies passed through their apartment, from the campy horror and disaster movies Zack loved to the film noir that Angeal favored. Even better than the movies were the nights spent watching them, when they would sit on the couch they'd picked out together, the one that didn't quite fit the rest of the place but was so comfortable they weren't willing to give up. And if halfway through the movie they would shift so Angeal was holding Zack and Zack was only pretending to watch the movie instead of Angeal, neither would say anything. And if Zack pretended to fall asleep so Angeal would kiss his head softly and whisper something that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you," neither would say anything about that either. They were too afraid of risking what they had to try for something more, but they both knew there could -be- something more, and they were in no rush.

After all, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
